According to prior art techniques, anodes for capacitors are produced by blending of film forming metals powder with a binder, pressing and compacting the powder and binder together, presintering and finally sintering to produce the final anodes. A lead is embedded prior to sintering or welded after sintering to allow electrical connection to a circuit.
However, this technique has a disadvantage of introducing impurities due to the presence of the binder. Also the pressing operation results in lack of uniformity of the resulting anodes. Furthermore, the time required to carry out the blending operation and the pressing and/or compacting increase the cost of the anodes considerably. It is also very difficult to attach tantalum leads to fractional anodes by embedding or welding.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to produce film forming metals anodes quickly and in a reproducible manner.
It is another object of the present invention to produce film forming metal anodes with a minimum amount of contamination of impurities.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the number of operations required in the production of anodes.
It is another object of the present invention to avoid the embedding or welding operations for attaching leads to the anodes.
Another object of the present invention is to produce film forming metal anodes at low cost.